


Whole New World

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [8]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, F/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Loki follows in his kids' footsteps and tries to help Darcy find a date.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Aladdin fusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy comes back from her date stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Depending on how things pans, out, ch 1 for BlS&J should be posted tmw.

**_den, the palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers gathered for bonding time. They were currently going through the dvd collection and arguing over what movie to watch. Steve wanted to watch Parent Trap while Bucky and Clint wanted The Hobbit Trilogy. In the end, they put the movies to a vote.

* * *

**_Darcy's room, London, United Kingdom, Europe;  
_ **

Darcy and Skye talked over Skype. Darcy was telling Skye about her bad date. 

"This date was a plain train-wreck." Darcy was venting.

"Was this guy an ass or was something else?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, plus he was rude to the waiters and other diners." Darcy groaned at the memory. It had been so humiliating! Skye shook her head ruefully.

"Sorry, girl." Skye sighed.

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

Loki watched over his brothers' friends. All of sudden, he caught Darcy and Skye's skype chat. Confused, he took a closer look and frowned.

Loki didn't like it one bit. Darcy deserved the world and he'd gotten to know her when he was brought back to Midgard with Thor after Hela and her brothers' dare.

Loki sighed and got a spell book in order to get her a happy ending. He flipped through said book and found the right spell. Perfect. While, she would end up in her own fairy tale, her counterpart was her soulmate. 

Taking a deep breath, he cast the spell and pink smoke spiraled through the air...


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve woke in a familiar library. They groaned.

"Oh, come on! Enough!" Steve exclaimed. Bucky was upset and muttered under his breath. They found a note from Loki explaining everything.

"I know he is doing it to be nice, but I'm still irritated." Bucky stated.

"Yeah, but we have to deal with it." Steve replied. They picked up the script.

* * *

Jafar and Iago stood in front of a cave with a weedy looking thief named Gazeem. They were searching for something. 'Arabian Nights' played in the background.

**_'Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place_ **

**_Where the caravan camels roam_ **

**_Where it's flat and immense_ **

**_And the heat is intense_ **

**_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_ **

**_Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place_ **

**_Where the caravan camels roam_ **

**_Where they cut off your ear_ **

**_If they don't like your face_ **

**_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_ **

**_When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west_ **

**_And the sand in the glass is right_ **

**_Come on down stop on by_ **

**_Hope on a carpet and fly_ **

**_To another Arabian night_ **

**_Arabian nights, like Arabian days_ **

**_More often than not_ **

**_Are hotter than not_ **

**_In a lot of good ways_ **

**_Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons_ **

**_A fool off his guard_ **

**_Could fall and fall hard_ **

**_Out there on the dunes'_ **

"Get to work and don't stop until you find it." Iago smirked.

"Hush. Do not scare off the workers." Jafar chided. A moment later, Gazeem entered the cave. The cave collapsed entirely.

"Not again!" Iago grumbled. They would soon learn of the cave spirit and what it wanted.

"A diamond in the rough? Now where will we find someone?" Jafar raised his eyebrows before sighing. They had to please it to get inside.

* * *

While Jafar was suffering another disappointment, Aladdin and Abu were walking through the markets. The marketplace was full of vendors. The vendors sold food, goods, and handmade items. The palace guards patrolled the marketsplace. They saw nothing unusual and returned to the palace.

* * *

The next day, Aladdin and Abu roamed the city. They stole fruits from a cart, usually apples. Sadly, the vendor took offense.

"Help! Thief!" they shouted. The guards looked over and saw them. They promptly gave chase. They chased the duo all over the city. In the end, Aladdin and Abu had to hide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Rajah hung out in the palace garden. Jasmine was sick and tired of being badgered by suitors.

"Ugh, I wish that father would stop doing this." she vented to her beloved pet Rajah. Rajah rubbed his head along her leg in order to comfort his mistress.

"Oh, Rajah, you are the only man I need." Jasmine declared.


	3. Suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine does not want to participate in the courtships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

_**Agrabah;** _

Aladdin and Abu was walking around the city, when a loud commotion attracted their attention. Princess Jasmine's new suitor had just arrived. He had black hair and a mustache that curled at the ends. He wore extravagant clothes in pink, gold, and purple. The prince stepped out of his carriage with a dazzling smile and a puffed out chest. The village kids accidentally ran into him and wrinkled his tunic.

"How dare you filthy brats ruin such fine cloth?! This is made out of silk!" he erupted. Alaadin heard him and turned on his heels. He marched over to the prince.

"Excuse me?!" he exclaimed.

"Do you know who I am? I am Prince Achmed of Pikzahr!" he finished.

"No, I see someone who owes those children an apology!" Aladdin retorted. Achmed scoffed as he brushed past Aladdin.

"You are just a worthless street rat!" he sneered before he entering the gates.

* * *

 The next morning, the Sultan was talking to another man when Prince Achmed stomped by him.

"Prince Achmed? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I've never been so insulted! Good luck marrying her off!" the prince retorted as he stomped away. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the hole in his pants, revealing pink underwear with hearts on them. The Sultan winced and sighed,

"Jasmine!" he exclaimed. He went looking for his daughter and found her in the gardens with Rajah. Rajah chomped down on purple cloth.

"Why did you let Rajah attack him?" he asked.

"Rajah was just playing, with the overdressed and self absorbed prince." Jasmine deflected.

"But that was the 10th suitor!" the Sultan sighed.

"I want someone who can love me for not my crown, but for me." Jasmine said. She sighed and walked back inside of the palace. The doors slammed shut.

* * *

Elsewhere, Darcy, the Maximoff twins, Scott, Bucky, Steve, Howard, and Edwin Jarvis managed to get out of their roles for the moment. Jarvis was very confused.

"No, no, not this again." Jarvis declared. He had been involved with the tales only once, so he was not used to all of it.

"Loki was involved. He did it so Darcy can have a happy ending." Bucky explained.

"Oh goodness, Loki." Darcy was shocked. Her face was blushing and warm.

* * *

**_the palace;_ **

The Sultan met with his vizar advisor Jafar. They were going about usual business. Jafar hypnotized the Sultan and tricked him. Now he would have more power. Sadly, the attempt backfired in a flash. Jafar played it off.

* * *

A few hours later, Jafar and Iago plotted in their lair. They smirked and looked around.

"We must find that diamond in the rough." Jafar was saying.

"How will we find it?" Iago asked.

"We will check the land and see." Jafar replied.

"We will have it!" Iago cheered.


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin is forced into something to secure his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. I'll be switching back to BlS&J tmw.

A few days later, Jasmine managed to sneak out of the palace and explore Agrabah. She wandered through the marketplace in disguise. She saw some delicous looking fruits and picked one up.

"Hey! Do you have coin to pay for that?!" a vendor exclaimed. Jasmine was stuck. Aladdin and Abu were a few feet away, they came rushing over. They proceeded to help Jasmine out.

"Thank you for your help." Jasmine said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the guards spotted them.

"Captain Razal, isn't that Aladdin?" a guardsman asked his superior. Razal looked over.

"Yes, it is. Capture him!" he commanded. A chase soon began. The trio were chased all over the city. During the pursuit, Jasmine's hood fell down, revealing her face.

"They have the princess!" a guard shouted. Aladdin heard them. He almost stopped running out of shock.

"Princess?!" he yelled.

* * *

The guards eventually caught up to them. Aladdin and Abu were cuffed and taken into custody. Jasmine was brought home.  She sighed as she went upstairs to her room. She laid on her bed.

* * *

A hour later, the Sultan came in and hugged his daughter. Jasmine talked with her father for some time. Then the father and daughter pair went to Jafar.

"Let him go! He helped me." Jasmine insisted.

"Oh, I apologize. He was put to death." Jafar responded. Jasmine burst into tears before she ran off.

* * *

A few hours later, Jafar visited the dungeons with Iago in tow. He wore a disguise of an old man. Inside a cell was a very much alive Aladdin and Abu. Aladdin was exhausted.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need something. And only you can get it." Jafar proposed.

"What is it? Why should I help you?" Aladdin was suspicious.

"You go in this cave and find a lamp. Then maybe I can get them to let you go." came the reply. Aladdin thought it over.

"Okay." he responded.

"Good boy." Iago squawked. Aladdin had an awful feeling.


	5. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin accidentally summons a genie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but yesterday was one of those days.

The disguised Jafar and Iago took Aladdin and Abu to the Cave of Wonders. The pair were wary but went along with it.

"Now, here is what you look for. Find an ordinary oil lamp and bring it to me. You can only retrieve the lamp, everything else are forbidden." Jafar said. Aladdin was then sent into the cave with Abu.

* * *

**_Cave of Wonders;_ **

Aladdin and Abu explored the cave. Inside, there were hills and mountain of gold coins, rubies, diamonds of various colors, treasure chests, and many more. Aladdin moved carefully.

Several minutes later, they were digging through the many piles when they uncovered a carpet. The carpet was purple with gold tassels and colorful designs.

To their surprise, upon freed, the carpet wriggled and moved around.

"Woah!" Aladdin was shocked by it all.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aladdin resumed his searched with Carpet's help. Finally, they hit paid dirt, and uncovered said lamp. Aladdin picked it up and put it in his pocket. He turned to leave when Abu picked up a jewel. The cave trembled.

The duo was at the mouth of the cave when it caved in on them. Jafar and Iago left them for dead and fled the scene. The young man and his monkey were left behind.

* * *

**_Cave of Wonders;_ **

Aladdin stirred and pulled himself out of the rubble. He turned and retrieved his friend. They were both confused and terrified.

"Now, what is the fuss about this?" Aladdin pondered, rubbing the lamp. A Genie came out. Said genie had blue skin and wore silk trousers. He had gold bands on his wrists. Genie was excited and beaming. He exchanged high fives with the Carpet.

"Long time no see, buddy!" he greeted. Aladdin was confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Genie! I can only grant you **three** wishes. No more. I have unlimited power, but those are rules. No killing anyone. No bringing anyone back from the dead. No forcing anyone to fall in love with you." the Genie responded.

"No, what is your first wish?" he asked. Aladdin smirked before issuing a challenge. The Genie rose to the challenge and saved them from the cave.

"See? And I didn't need to use the word wish." Aladdin declared. The Genie glared at Aladdin as they stood at the spot where the mouth had used to be.

"You tricked me!" he sulked.

"Now, here is my first wish." Aladdin started...

* * *

**_library;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I remember watching Aladdin once i woke up and i am still upset about the cave scene." Steve was saying.

"How could they leave him in there?" he finished.

"Yeah, it was really harsh." Bucky nodded. Steve just huffed. Then they kissed and settled down to rest.


	6. Prince Ali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scheme begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

The Sultan and Jafar had a serious chat. The Sultan was worried, while Jafar had a facade of concern.

"It is nothing to worry about." Jafar was saying. The Sultan sighed and dropped the subject. All of sudden, a loud commotion could be heard from outside. They rushed to the windows and looked out...

* * *

 A parade of elephants, llamas, peacocks, and various types of animals marched down the street. Aladdin wore in on the lead elephant, he wore fancy white clothes. Abu was at his side.

"Make way for Prince Ali!" Genie yelled as he took lead. Fakirs danced down the streets and sang 'Prince Ali'

**_'Make way for Prince Ali!_ **

**_Say hey! It's Prince Ali!_ **

**_Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar_ **

**_Hey you!_ **

**_Let us through!_ **

**_It's a bright new star!_ **

**_Oh come!_ **

**_Be the first on the block to meet his eye!_ **

**_Make way!_ **

**_Here he comes!_ **

**_Ring the bells! Bang the drums!_ **

**_Are you gonna love this guy!_ **

**_Prince Ali! Fabulous he!_ **

**_Ali Ababwa_ **

**_Genuflect, show some respect_ **

**_Down, on one knee!_ **

**_Now, try your best to stay calm_ **

**_Brush up on your Sunday salaam_ **

**_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie_ **

**_Prince Ali!_ **

**_Mighty is he!_ **

**_Ali Ababwa_ **

**_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_ **

**_He faced the galloping hordes_ **

**_A hundred bad guys with swords_ **

**_Who send those goons to their lords?_ **

**_Why, Prince Ali_ **

**_He's got seventy-five golden camels_ **

**_Purple peacocks_ **

**_He's got fifty-three_ **

**_When it comes to exotic-type mammals_ **

**_Has he got a zoo?_ **

**_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_ **

**_Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa_ **

**_That physique! How can I speak_ **

**_Weak at the knee_ **

**_Well, get on out in that square_ **

**_Adjust your veil and prepare_ **

**_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!_ **

**_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_ **

**_(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_ **

**_And to view them he charges no fee_ **

**_(He's generous, so generous)_ **

**_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_ **

**_(Proud to work for him)_ **

**_They bow to his whim, love serving him_ **

**_They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!_ **

**_Prince Ali!_ **

**_Amorous he! Ali Ababwa_ **

**_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_ **

**_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_ **

**_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_ **

**_With his bears and lions_ **

**_A brass band and more_ **

**_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_ **

**_His birds that warble on key_ **

**_Make way for Prince Ali!'_ **

Chaos ensured and the crowd got rowdy. The guards ran forwards as Aladdin got off the elephant. They escorted the prince and his entourage through the gates.

* * *

Jasmine was not impressed in the least. She rolled her eyes and went to the garden to rant to Rajah. While the Sultan and Jafar were introduced to Prince Ali.

The Sultan was eager to meet his daughter's new suitor. Jafar was distressed, he barely managed to hide his dismay.

* * *

That evening, 'Ali' took Jasmine out on a ride on the magic carpet. As they flew through the starry night sky; 'A Whole New World' played in the background.

**_'I can show you the world_ **

**_Shining, shimmering, splendid_ **

**_Tell me, princess, now when did_ **

**_You last let your heart decide!_ **

**_I can open your eyes_ **

**_Take you wonder by wonder_ **

**_Over sideways and under_ **

**_On a magic carpet ride_ **

**_A whole new world_ **

**_A new fantastic point of view_ **

**_No one to tell us no_ **

**_Or where to go_ **

**_Or say we're only dreaming_ **

**_A whole new world_ **

**_A dazzling place I never knew_ **

**_But when I'm way up here_ **

**_It's crystal clear_ **

**_That I'm in a whole new world with you_ **

**_I'm in a whole new world with you_ **

**_Unbelievable sights_ **

**_Indescribable feeling_ **

**_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_ **

**_Through an endless diamond sky_ **

**_A whole new world_ **

**_(Don't you dare close your eyes)_ **

**_A hundred thousand things to see_ **

**_(Hold your breath it gets better)_ **

**_I'm like a shooting star_ **

**_I've come so far_ **

**_I can't go back to where I used to be_ **

**_A whole new world_ **

**_(Every turn a surprise)_ **

**_With new horizons to pursue_ **

**_(Every moment, red-letter)_ **

**_I'll chase them anywhere_ **

**_There's time to spare_ **

**_Let me share this whole new world with you_ **

**_A whole new world_ **

**_(A whole new world)_ **

**_That's where we'll be_ **

**_(That's where we'll be)_ **

**_A thrilling chase_ **

**_A wondrous place_ **

**_For you and me'_ **

The couple had fun. Eventually, Aladdin slipped up and Jasmine recognized her friend.

"It's you!" she exclaimed.

"What, who?" Aladdin tried to bluff. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"No, you are that young man from the market." she declared.

"Okay, fine. It's me." Aladdin sighed. Then they resumed their conservation.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jafar and Iago were in their lair. Jafar was on the warpath. He fumed and seethed as he paced the floor angrily. Iago watched him. 

"That brat is ruining my plans!" Jafar snarled. After several minutes pf pacing, he barked new orders.

"Follow him, find out his secrets. When you know something useful, tell me." he commanded.


	7. Foiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin adjusts to a prince's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next.  
> The foods mentioned here; I found on Indian; allrecipes.com

Bucky and Steve sat on the sofa in the library. They were deep into the script.

"Time passed, and Aladdin was succeeding in his new role." Bucky narrated. Steve took up where Bucky left off.

"He easily got used to his new life."

* * *

**_Agrabah, India;_ **

Aladdin took Jasmine out on a date with Rajah right behind them. They had a picnic in the garden. There were chicken sandwiches with sides such as vegan potato curry, carrot rice, and indian eggplant. Fruits consisted of; grapes, mangos, apples, apricots, oranges, Guavas, water melons, and papayas.

They had cinnamon drinks, cakes, and small tea cakes for dessert. Aladdin and Jasmine flirted and blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jafar and Iago were at it again. They tried to hypnotize the Sultan. They got to work and when the Sultan was in a trance. They went in for the kill. Sadly, Aladdin turned up and stopped the plan. The duo were forced to flee. The young man sighed and rubbed his temples.

* * *

That evening, the Genie and Aladdin had a chat. Aladdin was wary as he spoke.

"What am I going to do, Genie? Jafar is not to be trusted, but he is charming others." Aladdin was saying.

"I know that Jasmine hates him." Genie responded.

"I just want to get him away from her." Aladdin sighed.

"We will help her." Genie reassured.

Unknown to Aladdin, Iago had been spying on him and overheard the conservation. When Aladdin left, Iago snuck closer and looked in the room. He saw no one. Confused, he went and brought Jafar to the room. They searched all over the room and found the lamp.

"Well, look what we have here." he smirked.

* * *

**_library;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa.

"This whole thing is a mess. I am tired and I just want to go home." Bucky was saying.

"We're close to the end. Soon, we can go home." Steve reassured. They kissed and cuddled.


	8. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

_**Agrabah, India;** _

Jafar rubbed the lamp. The Genie emerged from the lamp with a smile. He froze when he saw Jafar in front of him. His smile faded. Jafar was giddy.

"I know what I want for my first wish." he smirked. He proceeded to make his wish.

* * *

Jafar's first wish resulted into him usurping the Sultan's power. His second wish was to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. 

He exposed Aladdin's ruse and banished him, Abu and Carpet to a frozen wasteland. His reign of terror began shortly afterwards. Total chaos reigned over the city. The town needed help and fast.

* * *

Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet barely managed to escape the frozen wastes. They hopped abroad Carpet, and Carpet flew them to safety. 

A few hours later, they made it back to Agrabah. They snuck in the city and went to find Aladdin's previous safehouse. They needed to rest and plan.

* * *

**_palace, Agrabah;  
_ **

****Captain Razal and his guards were thrown in the dungeons. They were angry and felt hopeless. They had to find an opportunity to escape. And fast!

* * *

**_Aladdin's safehouse;_ **

Aladdin was worried and on edge. So Abu and Carpet sketched out a plan. Aladdin looked over the sketch. He sat down and tried to remember the palace layout. He was going to figure it out somehow. Sultan, Jasmine, and all citizens' lives depended on it. 


	9. Plan Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin stops the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

Jasmine learned of her impending marriage. She was horrified. The Sultan was in a trance. Seeing Jasmine's disgust. Jafar decided to use up his final wish.

"I want the princess to fall in love with me." he declared. The Genie refused,

"Rule number three; you can't force love." he replied. Jafar was furious. He did not take defiance well. Genie was not phased and would not be swayed.

* * *

A hour later, Jafar and Jasmine's wedding ceremony started. Jasmine was in total shock and dismay while Jafar was smug. He loved his plan in motion.

Aladdin arrived with Abu and Carpet. They promptly crashed the ceremony.

"I object!" he announced. All the hell broke loose. Time stood still as the festivities were stopped.

* * *

**_the palace;_ **

Aladdin and Jafar battled it out against each other. Aladdin tried to take the lamp back from the evil man. So Jafar trapped Jasmine into a hour glass before turning himself into a cobra.

"It is too late, young thief. She is mine and so is the kingdom." he taunted.

"I'm the most powerful being in the entire world." he finished.

"No, you are not! Genie is!" Aladdin retorted. Jafar used his final wish.

"I wish that I was the Genie!" he proclaimed. He turned into the Genie but was trapped in his own black oil lamp with Iago instead. Aladdin smirked at his helpless state.

* * *

After Jafar's lamp was banished to the desert; the Genie was returned to Aladdin. Aladdin used his final wish.

"I wish for you to be free." he smiled. Genie was set free. He beamed and laughed in sheer joy. Her promptly packed up and left for a vacation.

The Sultan wanted his daughter to be happy, so he changed the law. Jasmine was free to marry whom she wished. Aladdin and Jasmine was now planning their wedding.

* * *

That evening, Aladdin and Jasmine had some alone time. They held hands and watched the moonlight. 'Happy End in Agrabah' played in the background.

**_'A whole new world_ **

**_A whole new life_ **

**_For you and me.'_ **

Aladdin and Jasmine kissed and thought about their future.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters return to normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for A Girl Worth Fighting With will be posted tmw.

The Avengers gathered in the den. They laughed at the story despite their previous irritation.

"Bucky and I were the narrators." Steve informed the others.

"I was Abu." Scott and Wanda chorused.

"I was Captain Razal." Thor sheepishly admitted. Pietro and Darcy avoided everyone's eyes.

"Darcy was Jasmine." Jane added. Darcy glared at her friend.

"Pietro was Aladdin." Wanda smiled, causing her twin to blush.

"Yep, things just get wilder and wilder." Bucky commented.

* * *

A hour or so later, Thor, Loki, and Hela met up. Loki was the focus of most of their discussion, since he had created the latest story.

"It is definitely worth it." Loki declared.

"Yeah, you can say that." Hela agreed.

* * *

That evening, Pietro and Darcy met at Darcy's chambers. They were embarrassed by the story and their roles.

"So, the story was something, huh?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, it was something." Pietro nodded.

"Let's give this a shot." Darcy finally suggested.

"I would love to." Pietro smiled.

* * *

**_the afterlife;  
_ **

Howard and Jarvis met with Peggy and Angie. The men related their tale. They were irritated and embarrassed.

"I was the Genie." Howard groused.

"I was the Carpet." Jarvis sighed. Angie patted their shoulders to soothe them.

"It could have been worse." Peggy pointed out. They could only sigh.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed.

"How many times do we have to go through this?" Bucky was saying.

"At least Loki swore not to do it again. Hela is grounded for the next several months." Steve reassured.

"I hope they stop this now." Bucky grumbled. They kissed softly. The couple rested in their room and slept in peace, hoping not to be in another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of the cast;  
> Jafar: Alexander Pierce (I had to!)  
> Iago: Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow  
> Rajah: Loki  
> Sultan: Erik Selvig  
> Gazeem: Darren Cross  
> Prince Achmed: Justin Hammer


End file.
